Animal Instincts
by ewswe
Summary: Rose is late for a workout session with Dimitri and they get in to a heated argument. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This story is something that I´ve been thinking about for a while, so I decided that I wanted to try this fan fiction thing and this is the result English is not my first language but I've tried my best to be as correct as possible with my spelling and grammar.

This story is rated M for mature content!

Please let me know what you think about it and if you like me to continue it or keep it as a one shoot!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don´t own anything!

I slowly opened my eyes, surprised that my alarm clock hadn't gone off. I normally slept through the whole night, it wasn't like me to wake up before the alarm rang, and too be honest, and that didn't always wake me. I reached over to where my alarm stood to see how long I could sleep before my alarm actually did go off and I have to get ready for my early morning practice with Dimitri.

Shit! My stupid alarm hadn't gone off and practice was supposed to have started 10 minutes ago. I jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed whatever workout clothes that were the closest to me. I put on a black, gray and yellow printed training bra and a pair of tight fitting black pants. I took my shoes and grabbed a hoodie from the floor.

I ran in to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and get a quick look in the mirror. I had been too tiered yesterday to wash off my make-up and thankfully it still looked pretty good. When I finished brushing my teeth, I grabbed a hairband and through my hair up in a ponytail. I looked over to where the clock was standing, I was now 20 minutes late and I knew that Dimitri would be pissed. I grabbed my water bottle and ran out the door.

As I ran across the school lawn I thought about the scolding I knew was coming as soon as I stepped inside the gym. Especially since we had a talk last week about him not appreciating me always being late since he took time from his spare time to help me catch up to my classmates.

I burst through the door with heavy breaths and I looked around and saw him over by the dummies beating the shit out of one of them. I knew that the anger and frustration he was taking out on the dummy would soon be directed towards me. I braised myself for what I know would be a scolding for the books and started walking towards him.

"Hi Comrade, I'm sorry I'm late but my"

"I don't want to hear it Rose, we had this conversation last week about you ALWAYS being late, I thought I told you that I don't care for it and that I wanted you to prioritize our session and take them seriously!" I was a bit surprised that he was so agitated I always thought about him as calm and collected but not today.

"I do take them seriously it's just that" I started only to be cut off once again.

"I do this on my spare time because I believe in you! I see potential in you and I see that you could be a great guardian but your actions seem to say otherwise!" I stood there thinking that I would just take whatever he threw at me cause honestly I could understand why he was upset but he was still beginning to get on my nerves. He knew that it was extremely important to me to become the absolute best guardian I could be for my best friend Lissa.

"Maybe I´ve been wrong about you" he continued "Maybe you don't have what it takes to be princess Vasilissas guardian." That did it, I snapped.

"How dare you?! You know that I have what it takes, you know that I could be one of the best guardians there is! In these past months I've catched up with the rest of my classmates and I´m even better than most of them! So don't you dare say that I don't have what it takes!"

I felt myself boiling inside and I needed an outlet for my anger and I needed it now. I walked past him to the dummies where he'd been before. I pulled down my zipper and throw my hoodie on the floor beside me. I started circling the dummy and handing out punches and kicks. The more I beat the dummy the angrier I became.

"So you say that you've got what it takes? To be a guardian to a Moroi and not just any Moroi but a royal one takes self-discipline and you have to be able to take responsibility, and from what I've seen you're lacking both." His words made me stop my manhandling of the dummy.

What he had said before about me not being able to guard Lissa had made me angry but what he said now made me furious. I get that he was sick and tired of me always being late, but come on! I turned around and looked at him, he was really angry. I´d made him angry a few times before but not like thing, I could tell that he was just as furious as I was. I marched over to where he was standing and stopped just a few inches from his face.

"You´re lucky that you´re my mentor, cause if you weren´t then there would be nothing stopping me from beating the shit out of you" I looked straight into his eyes and spoke in a low threatening voice. He stared right back into my eyes and leaned his face forward so we were even closer.

"I dare you to try." I took a step back took a swing at him. Any other day I´d never take him up on that cause I knew that I would never be able to get a hit in, especially with him expecting it but right now I was to angry too didn't care.

I wasn´t ever close to hitting him when I felt his hand grasp a hold on my wrist and pushed my entire body backwards until I was up against the wall with him pinning my right arm over my head. He bent down so our faces were as close at could possibly be without them touching. Once again he stared into my eyes and had a very smug looking expression on his face.

"My point exactly he said" Even though I was still very angry, I couldn't help but notice how close we were. I suddenly felt a strong desire to kiss him. I thought about it for a second as we stared into each other's eyes, I figured I could blame it on my lack of control.

Before he could react to what I was doing, I wrapped my left arm around his neck closed the small space between our lips. He quickly broke the kiss and pulled back and looked at me. I looked back into his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I didn´t get enough time to think further about it cause the next thing I knew his lips were once again in a hungry kiss. I quickly responded by kissing him back just as hungrily, I opened my mouth to him and his tongue quickly took control over mine. His left hand was still pinning my right arm above my head as his other hand made its way down the side of my stomach.

I felt a warm tingling as his hand caressed my exposed skin, it then continued further down my waist and my ass. He then picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He let go of my right arm and I quickly wrapped it around his neck. His free hand was roaming all over my body. I felt myself getting wet and I could tell that he wanted this as much as me.

"Put me down" I managed to whisper in-between the kisses. He did as I told him with a bit of a confused look. As soon as my feet was on the ground I took a hold of his workout pants and his briefs and pulled them down in one quick motion and I got down on my knees in front of him.

I took him in my mouth and started sucking him. He let out a moan and put a hand on the wall behind me. I wrapped my hand around his dick and started working my hand and mouth in one swift motion. As I pulled him out of my mouth to breath, I felt his strong hands grab a hold of my arms and pulled me up from my knees and turned me around so that I was facing the wall. I put my hands on the wall to steady myself.

I felt him behind me as he grabbed my pants and panties and pulled them down. He bent down behind me and I spread my legs. His hands were on my butt and he trailed kisses all over my butt down to my pussy. When he started licking me a let out a loud moan.

"Mhmm right there" I moaned. I pressed my upper body up against the wall as he continued licking and fingering me. I felt him getting up in a standing position and started trailing kissed up my back and when he came to my neck he found my sensitive spot and stayed there planting kisses.

I felt the tip of his dick against my entrance and I pushed myself closer. I felt him enter me and I let out a moan. He grabbed a hold of my hips and started moving hard and fast against me. I leaned against the wall as he continued thrusting deep inside of me.

"Harder" I demanded and he started ramming into my pussy even harder. He let out a quite groan and moved his right hand from my hip to my clit and started rubbing it. His left hand had a strong grip on my hip. As he rubbed my clit I felt myself getting closer to an orgasm.

"Faster, Comrade" I moaned. The hand that had been on my clit grabbed a hold of my ponytail and pulled my head from the wall towards him. I felt his hot and heavy breath on my neck and that did it.

"I´m coming!" He speeded even more and slammed into me even harder, I felt my whole body starting getting warm and my legs started to shake as I reached my orgasm. He kept moving his dick in and out of me through the entire orgasm which made it that much better.

His mouth was on my sensitive spot once again kissing and nibbling it. He moaned something in Russian and slammed into me one last time before cuming inside me. He let go of my hair that he´d had in a tight grip and I leaned my entire body against the wall, panting. I felt him breathing heavily behind me.

Once I catched my breath, I pulled up my panties and my pants and turned around to see that he had done the same. He looked a bit shocked and to be honest that's what I felt to. One moment we were having a heated argument and the next thing I knew we were doing what we´ve been wanting do to for so long but knew we couldn't. Who knew that all I needed to do to get him into bed, or in this case me up against a wall, was for me to piss him off big time.

I saw that the realization of what had just happened started to hit him and he opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him before he even could begin.

"I see that you've got the discipline thing down to a t." I said and gave him my famous man-eater grin as I walked passed him heading for the door. I grabbed the door handle and began opening the door.

"Oh Comrade," He turned around and looked at me. "If this is my punishment for being late, then you shouldn't ever expect me to be on time" and with that I walked out the door leaving him in the gym.

So, what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi!**_

_**I finally decided to continue this story! Yey! I didn´t really know how to continue it before and thought about leaving it as a one shot story, but tonight the inspiration came to me and it resulted in a new chapter!**_

_**So happy reading, and I hope you like it! **_

I opened the door to my dorm, stepped inside and tossed my gym bag on the bed before heading in to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the shower knob and the water started pouring, I threw my clothes on the floor and pulled out my ponytail and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt so good on my naked body. As I started to wash myself off I started thinking about what just happened. I can´t believe that he lost control like that, that was not like him, I didn´t even think it was possible for him to lose control. But me being able to make him lose it made me feel so….powerful. And I liked that.

I finally got him to give in to me, to this connection between us, and oh had it been amazing! I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body and started drying my hair with another. I stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone to see how much time I had until class started, great 10 minutes. I was going to be late, I started texting Lissa saying that she shouldn't wait for me. I put my phone down on the nightstand and went over to my closet.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I just texted you Lissa, I´m running late you go ahead I´ll sneak in la…oh" I said as I opened the door and saw that it wasn´t Lissa knocking on my door but Dimitri.

"Can I come in?" He said but didn´t wait for my response before he stepped inside.

"Sure" I said as I closed the door behind him.

"Are you expecting Lissa?"

"No I just texted her that I was running late" I said as I walked passed him back to my closet

"Typical" he muttered I turned around at his words and tilted my head slightly to the side.

"What can I do for you, Guardian Belikov? Are you here for round two?" I said and flashed him my man-eater grin.

"Rose stop it! What happened should never have happened, it´s wrong on so many levels! I just came by to tell you that I´m sorry and that it will never happen again and that I will tell the headmistress that you have caught up with the rest of your class and that you no longer need any extra training" Dimitri turned around and walked towards the door, he had his hand on the doorknob as I called out to him.

"Guardian Belikov, do you mind helping me with something before you leave?" I said as I loosened the towel round my body.

"What?" He said still with his back towards me

"Well I think I strained a muscle at practice, would you mind helping me out with it?" I said in my most seductive voice. I heard him sigh as he turned around only to find me standing in front of him completely naked with my towel lying to the floor. His eyes started roaming my body and I knew I had him right where I wanted him, I knew he couldn´t refuse me. Or at least I thought so, but became unsure as he turned towards the door. But a smile started to appear on my lips as I heard him lock the door.

"The effect you have on me Roza, you´re going to be the death of me." He said as he walked towards me, with a huge grin on his face. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately, the kiss quickly deepened and I felt his hands starting roam my body. He picked me up and laid me down on the bed with him on top of me, he kissed my neck and I moaned in pleasure. He continued a trail of kisses over my breast, down my stomach and over my hips. He paused as he placed himself between my legs and slowly started kissing my clit. I moaned and grapped his hair in my hand, and as I did he started making circles over my clit with his tongue. He pushed one finger inside of me and started moving in and out.

"I´m gonna come" I moaned and as I said that he started moving his finer and tongue faster.

"OH GOD" I moaned as I reached my orgasm. His lips started making his way up my body again and towards my lips. My hands found his pants button and I quickly undid it before pulling down his fly. He pushed his pants down slightly before entering my wet pussy. We both moaned loudly. He grapped my hands and held them over my head as he started pounding me hard and fast.

"Mmmmm, harder!" I commanded and he did as I said. I knew I was moaning loudly but I couldn't help myself he fucked me so good. I wasn´t worried about other people hearing cause they were all in class. Or at least they should be. Dimitri however seemed not to want to risk in so he put his hand over my mouth to try to muffle my moans.

He started to speed up his rhythm and his thrust became harder.

"Oh God Roza" He said as he came inside of me, before collapsing on the bed next to me. We laid there for a few minutes catching our breaths.

"What am I doing" I heard Dimitri say to himself. I popped up on my elbow and looked at him.

"Well, me obviously" I said with a huge grin on my face. He looked at me and chuckled. I rolled round and got out of bed, I walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black lace panties and a matching bra. I feelt Dimitri looking at me as I started to get dressed.

"You need to leave Comrade, I´m late for class." He got up from the bed and pulled his pants back on.

"I´ll talk to your teacher, I´ll say it was my fault, that I lost track of time during practice"

"Oh would you look at that, one hour ago you yelled at me for always being late and now you´re helping me get away with it. Do I really have that bad influence on you?" He chuckled at my comment and grapped me from behind by my hips and turned me around so I faced him. I tilted my head slightly and looked at him.

"You do know that is someone finds out about this, it will be really bad for both me and you" he said seriously

"I know" I said stepping a little closer to him.

"That is why I´ll keep you my dirty little secret." I said with my man-eater grin all across my face before I kissed his lips.

"Now leave" I said as I turned around to finish dressing. As I pulled my shirt over my head I heard the door close and I couldn´t hold back the smile on my lips.

_**So, what did you think? How do you think the relationship should evolve? Should it be a relationship or a friends with benefits situation? Let me know! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello!**_

_**Thank you soo much for the reviews, it makes me so happy! The more reviews the more motivation I get to continue the story!**_

_**Here´s the next chapter!**_

After I finished getting dressed I looked at the clock and saw that there only were 10 minutes left of class so I decided to skip it all together. I put some light makeup on and headed out the door. I waited outside the classroom door for Lissa.

"I thought you were late, not that you were skipping class all together" she said as she walked out the door and towards me.

"I know, I thought so to, but my morning practice ran late and once I finished showering and getting dressed there was only 10 minutes left of class so I decided to skip it. Dimitri said he would talk Mr. Meisner later"

"Oh, that´s nice of him" Lissa said

"Yeah, well it was his fault to begin with. Anyways while I was getting dressed I saw that I need to update my wardrobe, would you like to go shopping with me today after school?" I asked her, already knowing that she would say yes.

"Of course I want to go! I´ll talk to Kirova after my next class." Lissa said with a huge smile on her face.

"Great, I´ll see you later" I said as I headed towards my next class. The rest of the school day went by rather quickly and soon Lissa, Alberta, Dimitri and I were in a car heading to the mall. Dimitri drove the car, Alberta was in the passenger seat and Lissa and I in the back.

"So what are your shopping plans?" Lissa asked me

"Well I think I want to get a new dress and some new lingerie maybe." I looked up at the rearview mirror and saw that Dimitri was looking at me.

"Oh really?" Lissa asked me while giving me a knowing look.

"What?" I said trying to sound innocent.

We pulled in to the parking lot and stepped out of the car and into the mall Dimitri had Lissa as his charge and I was Alberta´s. We walked into a few stores but I didn't find anything that I liked, Lissa however found a pair of jeans and a jacket. We finally reached the destination for my out of the blue shopping trip, Agent Provocateur. Lissa raised an eyebrow at me and smiled as we went inside.

My eye immediately went to the black lace underwear in their soiree section and when I saw the Adara collection I knew that was exactly what I was looking for. I found a bra and panties in my size and a pair of matching suspenders. Alberta gave me a look that I didn´t recognize but on the other she and I had never been in this situation before. I headed over to the cashier and paid. Lissa and Dimitri came up behind us as I took my bag from the cashier.

"Thank you"

"Ooo what did you get?" Lissa asked me

"I´ll show you later" I said quietly.

We drove back to the academy and once there Lissa and I went back to our dorms and Alberta and Dimitri went towards the guardians building. Lissa and I went in to my room and she sat down on the bed.

"Show me!" She said excitingly. I started to pick up what I had bought and as I did I saw how her eyes started to get bigger with every piece I showed her.

"YOU`RE HAVING SEX!" She screamed at me

"Shut up! Don´t yell"

"So it´s true? Why haven't you told me? How is it?"

"I can´t say, it´s complicated."

"TELL ME!"

"I can´t! I will when I can but right now I can´t. You know I would tell you if I could, but right now I don't even know what IT is." Lissa gave me a pouted at me

"Fine" she said as she stood up from my bed.

"I am going to go now, bye my little nymphomaniac"

"Funny" I said as she closed the door behind her.

I went in to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. The makeup from this morning still looked good, but I still did a little touch up. I undid the bun on my hair and let it fell down over my shoulders. It was slightly wavy, the way that I liked it; I headed back out to the bedroom. I got out of my jeans and shirt and changed my old underwear to the new once I just bought and put on a pair of black high heels. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. The long dark brown wavy hair that fell on my shoulders, the black lacy bra that fit me perfectly and did wonders for my breasts, the suspender around my waist with stocking attached to it, the black lace thong and the high heels. Perfect.

I grapped my black trench coat and wrapped it around me and headed out the door. I managed to sneak over to the guardian building easily, it was nighttime for the moroi so hardly anyone was up. I sneaked passed the desk and up the stairs to Dimitri's room. I ran my hands through my hair one time before I undid my coat and knocked on the door. Dimitri opened the door in nothing else but his pyjama bottoms, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly as he saw me standing there in nothing but my oh so sexy underwear.

"Hi there Comrade" I said flashing him my biggest man-eater smile. His eyes still roamed my body taking in every inch of me. It felt so good to see the effect I had on him. He couldn't refuse me even though he knew that he should. His hand reached out for my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You are completely and utterly insane for coming here, you know that right?" I smiled and tilted my head slightly.

"I could leave if that's what you want" I said seductively

"Oh hell no" He said as his lips crashed onto mine.

_**What did you think? Longest chapter so far! I need a little help, I need suggestions for how to take their "relationship" to the next level. I saw that you all think that it should evolve into a relationship but how should the transformation happen? Ideas please!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**xoxox **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! **_

_**Time for a new chapter! I got a brilliant suggestion from Jacints on how to countinue on the story! Loved it! And I totally agree with you! Best part I got the suggestion through PM so the rest of you will just have to continue reading the story but it will turn out great! (I hope)**_

I closed the door behind me with left hand as I wrapped my right arm around his neck, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed my back up against the door and he kept kissing me and moving his lips from my mouth to my neck. He moved away from the door and moved over to his bed not removing his lips from my neck. He laid me down and stood up by the side of the bed.

"What´s wrong?" I asked impatiently

"Nothing´s wrong, I just want to look at you. You are so beautiful." He said before removing his shirt and lay down on top of me. His lips once again crashing down on mine, our tongues meet in a prefect dance. His hand made its way down my body and under my thong, he gently started rubbing my clit and I moaned into his mouth as he did. He started moving his finger faster against my clit and I soon was in a state of incredible ecstasy. I arched my back as I reached my orgasm, and Dimitri kissed my throat. He removed his pants and moved my thong to the side before he entered me. I moaned in pleasure as he did. He started moving in and out of me, first slowly but after e few thrust it became rougher and harder, the way I like it.

I stretched my leg up on his shoulder so he could thrust deeper inside me.

"Oh God! That feels so good" I moaned as his dick got deeper inside me. He pulled out of me and stood up on his knees.

"Turn around" He ordered me, I liked when he bossed me around. I did as he commanded and got down into a doggy style position. He slapped my butt cheek before he once again pulled my thong to the side and entered me. He had a firm grip on my hips and I buried my head in his pillow as he rammed into me. I knew I had to be quiet but it was hard with him fucking me like that. He speeded up even more even though I didn't think it was possible and soon we both came together.

I laid down on my stomach on the bed and he laid down next to me, both breathing heavily.

"So I take it you like what I bought today?" He chuckled and said.

"I love it" I smiled at him before giving him a kiss and got up from the bed. I picked up my coat and wrapped it around me. I took a quick look in the mirror and then turned around to the bed where Dimitri still was laying.

"I´ll see you in the morning, I´ll try to be on time." I said before I headed out the door.

DIMITRI´S POINT OF VIEW

I was still in bed when I heard a knock on the door. A small smile started to form on my lips, I got up of the bed, picked up a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on before opening the door. The smile quickly disappeared once I´d opened the door.

_**OMG! Who do you think was on the other side of the door? And what does he/she/it want? **_

_**Reviews please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back again! **_

_**I tried writing a longer chapter but I don´t think it´s really my thing, maybe because I myself prefer shorter chapters, I don´t know but I gave it a shot anyways :P**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

"We need to talk" Stan said and walked passed me into my room. I closed the door behind him and followed him into the room.

"I know what´s going on" was all he said and those words made my heart skip a beat, and not in a good way.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Hathaway. I know." I didn´t know how to respond, I think me not saying anything at all was probably the worst thing I could do but I didn´t know what to say.

"Look, I didn´t come here to berate you, I know that you know how wrong this is and that whatever "it" is can´t continue. You need to put an end to this, before anyone else finds out." I nodded

"I know." Was all I could say.

"I trust that you will do the right thing, and I´m giving you an opportunity to do so. You´ll need to keep your distance from Rose and starting tomorrow I´ll take over your practices with her. You will not have contact with her unless it´s absolutely necessary. Whatever you two have going on, ends now. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes"

"I like you Belikov, you´re one of the best guardians there is and I would hate for something like this to ruin your reputation. With that said, I´m only giving you one opportunity to ends things. If I find out that you keep seeing her, I will not hesitate to do what I have to."

"Yes sir, I understand" Stan gave me a quick nod and squeezed my shoulder before leaving my room and closing the door behind him. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Fuck!" I yelled and punched a hole in the wall. I placed my forehead against the wall. How could I be so stupid?! How could I let this happen? How could I let myself lose control like that? No more, Stan was right whatever "it" was ends now.

I tried to get some sleep but I couldn´t, I kept thinking about Rose; her dark wavy hair, her soft lips on mine, her hands on my naked body. Stop it Dimitri! No more, starting now you will not think of Rose, nor fantasize about her and you will not talk to her anymore that what is absolutely necessary.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table, in one hour Rose was going to walk in to the gym only to find Stand there accept for me.

Rose pov

I woke up after a very good night sleep; I rolled over and looked at the clock. To my surprise I had actually woken up before my alarm gone off, since I was feeling well rested I got up and started to get dressed and get ready for my early workout. I spent some extra time in the bathroom putting on a little make up and fixing my hair. When I was ready I took another look at the clock and saw that I had 30 minutes until practice started. I decided to head down to the gym and for once be in really good time and maybe Dimitri and I would have time for a pre-workout session. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

The door to the gym was unlocked, good Dimitri was already here.

"Hey Comrade, since I´m actually early for once I thought we could start off with some pre-wo"

"Miss Hathaway!" I turned around at the sound of my name

"Stan? Where´s Dimitri?"

"Guardian Belikov will no longer be mentoring you, I will. Now since you're already here, start running"

"What? Who has decided this?" I asked trying to keep my temper.

"Guardian Belikov requested it, now run" I did as Stan told me, so he wouldn´t see the tears starting to form in my eyes.

After my worst practice yet I ran back to my room, tossed my clothes on the floor and hurried into the shower. As the water started pouring down my naked body a few tears escaped my eyes. Once I´d finished my shower and got out and looked at myself in the mirror. I wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath.

Obviously the past couple of days and the moments we shared didn´t mean anything to him, I was just another fuck. I was not going to let him see me like this; I was not going to let him see me cry over him. I wasn´t that kind of girl. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"You´re okay"

_**What did you think? Will Dimitri be able to stay away? How will this affect Rose?**_

_**Reviews please!**_

_**xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! **_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, I can´t tell you how much they mean to me and how happy they make me! Love you! **_

_**Time for another update, yey! **_

The last couple of days was a blur, I went to my practices with Stan, I went to my classes and I did all I could not to run in to Dimitri. But now standing here with the rest of my dhampir classmates waiting for our combat training to begin I knew that my luck had run out, I knew that I was about to face him. The gym doors opened and our combat Emil and Dimitri walked in.

"Okay everyone; start warming up and after that we will start." We all started running around the gym, as I ran I kept my eyes straight forward doing everything I possibly could to avoid making any sort of contact with him.

"Now pair up with someone who is on the same level as you and we will start our combat lesson. " I paired up with Mason. We were an uneven number so poor Eddie found himself without a partner. Emil studied our pairings and his eyes stopped at me and Mason.

"Eddie, go join Mason and Rose you´ll team up with Dimirti." FUCK! I sighed and went over to where Dimirti was standing.

"Start sparing" Emil said and I started circling Dimitri.

"Rose I"

"Don´t talk to me" I snapped at him as I threw a punch his way that he easily blocked.

"Rose would you just let me"

"No!" I said a bit louder then I should have, because it caused the pair closest to us to turn around and look at us. That got Dimitri distracted enough that I managed to land a hard blow on his cheek. He took a step backwards and I saw my opportunity and I lunged towards him. Dimitri quickly regained control over the attack and managed to get me on my back with him on top of me pinning me down on the floor.

"Rose, I´m sorry, can you please just give me an opportunity to explain?" I looked him in the eyes and just as I did I knew I shouldn´t have. I was still so very angry with him but my body didn´t seem to get the memo. My body ached for his touch and him being so close to me made my heart skip a beat. Stop it Rose!

"No" I said as I kneed him in the stomach causing him to let go of my arms and get up and I quickly did to. The rest of the lesson went by rather slowly but at least he didn´t try to speak to me and when there was 30 minutes left of the class I was paired with someone else. I showered quickly and rushed over to meet Lissa for our last class of the day.

"You ok?" Lissa whispered to me during Mr. Meisners lesson.

"Yeah I´m fine, why?"

"I don´t know you just seem….low"

"It´s nothing, I´m just tiered I haven´t slept well but it´s nothing. Don´t worry" I said trying to sound convincing.

"You´ll tell me if something is wrong right?

"Of course" I said giving her a reassuring smile. After class I headed back to my room, Lissa had asked me if I wanted to hang out but I had told her that I was going to try to catch up on some sleep. And I was actually planning on doing so but just as I started to drift off to sleep I was interrupted by three knocks on the door. So typical Lissa! I got up of my bed and went to open the door.

Lissa wasn´t the one standing othe the other side of the door, Dimitri was. I shook my head and started to close the door but he put his foot in between making it impossible for me to close it.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you"

"I don´t have anything to say to you"

"Rose please" I sighed and opened the door to let him in, he stepped inside and I heard the door close. I turned around with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So say what you came here to say and then you can leave."

"I just wanted to say that I´m sorry. What happened should never have happened; there are no excuses to why I acted like I did or why I let things go as far as they did. I am your teacher and I am or I was you mentor and you´re my student. What happened between us was so wrong and it can never happen again." I looked at him and for a brief second I thought I saw some sort of sadness in his eyes but just as fast as it appeared it disappeared and he once again had his guardian mask on.

"I understand. Was there anything else?" I felt the water starting to build in my eyes, I thought that he liked me; I thought that our moments had meant something to him but here he was telling me he regretted that it ever happened. I just wanted him to leave, I didn´t want him to see me cry, I didn´t want him to say another word because with every word he spoke my heart broke a little more.

"No, I´ll do my best to stay away from you"

_**What do you think? Will Dimitri be able to stay away? Will they find away to be together or will Rose find comfort in someone else? Hmmmmm. Tell me what you think and give me suggestions! **_

_**Reviews please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEJ!**_

_**I´m back with yet another chapter **___

_**Enjoy!**_

Dimitris pov.

As I left her room I felt my heart sink, I didn´t want to stay away from her, I wanted to be near her always. But I couldn´t. And I knew that if I told her the truth, that I love her but that I am worried about what people would think and the affect it would have on her here at school and later on as a guardian, that she wouldn´t care. So I had to do what was best for her, I had to make her believe that she didn´t mean anything to me, that I didn´t love her when in fact I loved her so much that I was willing to let her go so that she could have the life she deserved, without me.

Saying what I just said to her was so incredibly hard, but it was necessary so that she would keep her distance from me cause I didn´t trust myself to be able to resist her if I ever was alone with her. I knew that if she ever asked me to give in to her I would do it no questions asked, I would give up my job, I would leave this community, and I would do anything so that I could spend the rest of my life with her. But I knew it was selfish of me, I knew that the most important thing to her was to become princess Vasilissas guardian, and I didn´t want to get in the way of that. Getting caught by Stan had made me think about the consequences of what we were doing, and I didn´t want to ruin Rose chances of becoming the princess guardian.

Once I got back to my room I threw all my clothes except for my boxer briefs on the floor and got in to bed. I had to at least try to get a few hours of sleep before my shift of patrolling the premises began but I knew that once I drift off to sleep, that I would dream of Rose, of her beautiful hair, her perfect body and her lips on mine like every other night.

Rose pov

I watched the door close behind him and as it did a single tear fell down my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I went over to my bed and laid down on top of it, I felt my eyelids starting to get heavier and soon they closed all together.

Dimitris pov

I was wakened from yet another hot dream about Rose by the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly shut it off and sat up on the edge of my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and got up from the bed and into the bathroom. I splashed water in my face and brushed my teeth, once I´d finished I looked up at the mirror. I looked tiered and unhappy.

"Get yourself together" I said to my reflection before I went back out to my bedroom to get dressed. I grabbed my duster from the hanger before I walked out the door ready for my patrol shift.

Rose pov

I woke up feeling quite rested I looked at my clock and saw that it was three hours left until my practice with Stan started. I got up from my bed and walked over to my window, it had gotten dark outside but seeing as it was November that didn´t say much, it was almost dark 24/7. I went over to my wardrobe and got dressed in my yoga pants, a tank top and a hoodie. I put my running shoes on and went out the door. I knew I wasn´t supposed to be out this early but I didn´t want to sit around for three hours waiting for the rest of the school to wake up.

I could easily sneak past the sleeping guard that was supposed to make sure that no one got in or out of the novice building. Once outside I took a deep breath forcing the cold November air down in my lunges. I started walking towards the track; I rounded the corner of the guardians building when I walked straight into someone. FUCK!

I took a step back but I didn´t need to look at his face to know it was him.

"What are you doing out?"

"I couldn´t sleep so I´m going to the tracks."

"You know that you´re not supposed to be out, right?"

"You know you shouldn´t sleep with your students, right?" I retorted. He didn't say anything but I saw the hurt in his eyes but I was too angry to care.

"Are you going to force me back inside or can I go?"

"You can go" He said quietly, so I walked passed him towards the track. I started running as soon as I got there. Running was my therapy. Dimitri always forced me to run as warm up. Stop it Rose! Don´t think about him! But I couldn´t help myself, I loved him. That´s why it hurt so much when he said and acted the way he did. I thought that he had feelings for me and that he was finally giving in to them after what happened at the gym. I thought that maybe we could have a future together, I didn´t know how, but I knew I loved him and that I still do.

All of the sudden something in the woods caught my attention; I thought I heard a branch break. I stopped running and tried to listen but all I heard was the wind blowing. Don´t be stupid Rose, I told myself. It´s the woods, there´s animals and animals steps on branches. But something in my gut told me that something was wrong. I stood there in the dark looking into the woods; the feeling in my stomach had turned to nausea. But I guess that's what you get for running on an empty stomach. I took a last look into the woods, it was pitch black.

The nausea became more intense and suddenly I heard something behind me, I quickly turned around and saw two bright red eyes staring into mine.

"Well hello there beautiful"

_**EXCITING! What did you think about this chapter? I´m rather pleased with it **____** What do you think will happen next? The more reviews I get the faster I´ll update, and the next chapter will be great! (I hope) :P**_

_**xoxox **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here we go again, another chapter! What do you think of the story so far? **_

_**Please tell me your thought and ideas in the reviews!**_

**Dimitris pov**

I rounded yet another corner, when all of the sudden I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned around and saw Stan running in my direction as fast as he could. He had cuts and bruises in his face and his expression told me that it was something serious.

"Stan? What´s going on?"

"Strigoi!" he managed to get out as he breathed heavily.

"What?!"

"Strigoi, they are here I just fought of two of them, I didn´t see more but I´m not sure. We need to get all the other guardians and do a thorough search." I felt my heart starting to raise, this couldn´t be happening. Why would the strigoi be here? How did they manage to get passed the stakes?

"Where was this?"

"By the tracks" Rose!

"Get the others!" I yelled to Stan as I started running towards the tracks. I thought I could run fast but now it felt like it took me forever to get to her. A million thoughts ran through my head, what if the strigois gotten to Rose, what if I was too late. What if I never get to tell how I really feel about her, what if I never get to touch her, kiss her or see her beautiful smile again.

Once I got to the tracks I could hear that Rose wasn´t alone and that a fight was going on. I ran towards where the noise came from and once I saw Rose my heart stopped and for a second I froze. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and her shoulder looked to be dislocated. I could tell that she put up a hell of a fight.

The strigoi was on top of Rose, pinning her to the ground, he leaned down towards her and I could tell that he said something to her but I couldn´t hear what it was. He lowered himself down towards her neck and that made me gain control of my body again. I sprung into action and grabbed the strigoi by his shirt and pulled him of off Rose and down on the ground. I quickly pulled out my stake and drew it through his heart.

**Rose pov**

I heard someone running towards me but I didn´t have the strength to turn and see who it was. The strigoi had me pinned to the ground and I didn´t have the strength to fight him of any longer. I did my best trying to fight him and I did give him a run for his money but I had no weapon and I was exhausted from running. I managed to get a few hits in but he did as well, I think Dimitri would be proud of the fight I put up. Typical me I thought to myself, here I am about to die and I´m thinking about Dimitri. The Russian god that I was so madly in love with, and now I would never feel his lips on mine again, I would never be able to tell him how I really feel. The strigoi leaned down towards me and stopped just a few inched from my face. His bright red eyes stared into mine.

"I´m going to keep you as my own" He whispered to me before he leaned down to my neck. I felt his teeth make contact with my skin. I closed my eyes and waited for the actual bite. Suddenly the strigoi was pulled of off me and I could hear someone drive a stake through him, killing him.

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri standing over the strigoi, I wanted to get up but my body didn´t have the strength to do so.

"Roza?!" I heard the panic in Dimitri´s voice as he got down on his knees next to me. He held my face in his hands and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I felt my eyes starting to get heavier. Rose stay awake, I told myself; you need to tell him how you feel, he needs to know.

"I love you" I whispered, Dimitri leaned down and his lips meet mine in a soft kiss. I felt my eyes slowly closing.

"Rose?! Roza, please stay with me! Come on, open your eyes, please I need you!"

_**What do you think? Will Rose make it? Will Dimitri have the opportunity to tell her how he really feels? Please tell me what you think and give me suggestions! Like always I don´t plan on how to continue the story if just comes together as I write so give me your thoughts and ideas and I might use them!**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone! **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! Life got in the way, I´ve started school again and a new job and my husband have also started a new job, exciting! So sorry for taking so long to write this chapter when the previous one ended like it did. **_

_**Thank you all for your reviews and your support and suggestions they are all sooooo appreciated!**_

_**DJ, spin that shit!**_

Dimitris pov

It´s been two weeks since the attack, two weeks since I last kissed her lips, two weeks since she told me she loved me. The attack had knocked the sense back in me, and I knew what if she ever came back to me that I would never leave her side again. I would love her with all my being and I would be proud to show our love to the rest of the world.

**Flashback**

"I love you" she whispered quietly to me and I leaned down and my lips connected with hers and the second they did I felt the most amazing feeling within. How could I be so stupid?! How could I deprive myself from the one thing that I craved the most while it still was within my reach? And now I might never have the opportunity to experience it again. She is the love of my life, she is the reason for my being, she is my everything. And right now I could feel the life leave her body.

"Rose?! Roza, please stay with me! Come on, open your eyes, please I need you!" I felt the panic inside staring to get the best of me, this can´t end like this! I heard a few people running towards me and the first one to reach me was Stan. He kneeled beside me and started checking Rose for a pulse.

"Oh my God" Alberta said in a horrified tone as she came to a halt next to us

"Is she?" She managed to get out

"I don´t know, I think I can feel a faint pulse but I´m not sure. We need to get her to the hospital, quick!" Stan said and stood up and I followed his lead. I picked Rose lifeless body up and started running to the hospital. Stan and Alberta followed close behind me.

I kicked the hospital door opened and was meet by a surprised Dr. Olendzki she stared at us for a second before she sprung to action.

"Lay her down here" She said and started hooking up multiple machines to Rose. Three nurses joined Dr. Olendzki next to Rose puching me out of the way.

"You all need to leave" Dr Olendzki said in a firm tone

"No!" I felt Alberta grab a hold of my arm and pulled me away from the hospital bed.

"Dimitri we need to give them there space so that they can help her"

"I can´t leave her"

"Look I know about you two, anyone that spent the slightest time alone with you two can see the connection the two of you have, but right now, you´re not helping her by not letting the doctors do their job. Let them save her."

I took a deep breath and in my head I knew she was right, but my heart told me not to leave her side because I was afraid that if I did, I might not ever see her again.

"What if she doesn't "

"Stop thinking like that, Dimitri! We all need to believe that Rose will be fine and as soon as she is stable I will make sure that you´re relieved of all you´re duties to that you can be here next to her when she wakes up. Now I know that it´s difficult but please let the doctors' work on Rose and you need to try to get some rest, you look horrible.

**End flashback**

Since that night I have been sitting here, next to Rose the love of my life, waiting and hoping for her to wake up and come back to me. The doctors said that they have done all they can but that it´s now up to her. Lissa tried to use her powers on her, but it took to much energy from her and it wasn´t worth risking her life even though I knew that Lissa would do it in a heartbeat. But I couldn´t let her.

I could tell that some of the teachers had already given up on her, but not me. I could never give up on her, she is the reason for me to be alive, without her no me. I was going to sit on this chair until she wakes up, I´m sure that she´s going to wake up, I had to believe it.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the machine that kept track of Roses heartbeat and pulse switched from its normal beeping sound to a flatline. The sound of it made my heart stop and my breath caught in my throat. Dr. Olendzki came running into the room followed by two nurses.

"Dimitri you need to leave!" She said to me as she started getting the defibrillator ready.

"No I ca"

"Guaridan Belikov! Leave! NOW!" She ordered me and gave me a look that told me that I better do as she ordered me. I slowly backed away, it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and shattered into a million pieces. I opened the door and as it began to close behind me I heard

"Clear!"

OMG! Exciting! How do you think this will turn out? Will Rose come back to Dimitri, if so how will it happen? Or will Dimirti be forced to live with the consequences of his actions for the rest of his life? Will he be able to go on without Rose?

Reviews please!

XOXOXOXOXOX


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I´m back! Didn´t actually think that I would continue with this story but all of the sudden I noticed a new mail saying that I had a new review and that made me go back and re-read the story cause I didn't even remember what it was about :P And as a result, here´s a new chapter! Almost a year to late, well, well, better late than never right?! So tell me what you think! Like it, hate it? Glad I continued? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Dimitris Pov

Dr. Olendzki came out to the where I was sitting and sat down next to me.

"How is she?" I asked and I could hear the fear in my voice as I spoke the words.

"She´s stable" Dr. Olendzki said and I took a big breath of relief. "You can go back in to her if you´d like" I got up from my chair and quickly walked back in to the hospital room where Rose was laying. I took her hand in mine, closed my eyes and kissed it.

"Don´t you dare scare me like that again" I whispered against the back of her hand.

"I won't" she whispered back. My closed eyes quickly fluttered opened at the sound of her voice. Her voice was weak, but it was her voice. The voice I´d missed the voice I loved. I let go of her hand and brought my hands up to her face, I leaned down to kiss her lips but just as they were about to touch I stopped.

"Is, is it okay if I kiss you?" I asked considering how we left things. Rose smiled at me and put her hand on her neck and pulled me closer so that our lips meet. I felt like I gotten electrocuted, that´s the effect she had on me. That's the effect her touch had on me. How could I have deprived myself from it for so long?

Our kiss was interrupted when someone cleared their throat; I quickly stepped back from Rose and turned around to see Alberta standing there.

"Thank God, you´re finally awake!" Alberta said "How are you feeling?"

"I…uh…I don´t know, I haven't really thought about it yet. But I think I feel okay." Rose said. Dr. Olendzki came in to the room and saw that Rose was awake.

"She´s awake and nobody thought to tell the doctor? You two, please leave I need to run some more tests" Dr. Olendzki said. I looked at Rose and she gave me her man-eater smile. Alberta grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"We need to talk" Alberta said once we got out of the room.

"I figured" I said. Alberta opened the door to an empty room and I followed her in.

"I know about you and Rose, and I do believe that what you two have is real and not just at fling. With that said, you are her teacher and she is a student here and that's makes what you two have inappropriate. Stan and I are the only ones that know about you and Rose and I have managed to convince Stan to keep it that way, IF and only if you can promise me to keep things professional until Rose graduates. Can you do that?"

"Yes" I answered her trying to sound convincing, all though I knew I was lying. "But what about all the other teachers and students? They know that I have been here at the hospital with Rose."

"We have told everyone that you were the one that found Rose and that's why you´ve been by her side. You´ve also been her mentor for quite some time so in this case, it works in your favor. Just remember to keep thing professional for the next couple of months, Stan wasn't too fond of the idea of protecting your secret. Don't give him a reason to regret his decision."

"I understand" I said and Alberta left the room.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Rose pov.

I had been out of the hospital for a week and although Dr. Olendzki had told me to rest and take it easy for at least two more weeks, I couldn't. I needed to start with my training again; I was starting to get restless. I put on my yoga pants and a tank top and started heading for the tracks. I figured I could at least try some light jogging. Dimitri had told me about the deal he had made with Alberta, and though I wasn't happy about it, I understood it. We had managed to sneak a couple of kisses her and there but nothing more than that. And I wanted more, needed more. I needed to feel his hand on my body, his lips on my skin.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone grapping my arm and quickly pulling me around the corner of the building. I came face to face with Dimitri and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, hi there" I said in my flirtiest voice

"Where are you going?" Dimitri asked me and I could tell that he was slightly upset over the fact that I didn't follow Dr. Olendzkis orders.

"You know what the doctor said, no training for…"

"For at least two more weeks, I know, but I feel fine! And I´m getting soooo restless." I was silenced by Dimitris lips and my lips quickly responded to his. Our tongues meet in a perfect dance and he pressed me up against the wall. Dimitris hands rested on my hips, the kiss deepened and with it I could feel myself getting more aroused. I needed more than just stolen moments filled with kisses; I needed to feel him, all of him. My hand left the back of his neck and starting making his way over his shirt and down to his pants. I started rubbing my hand against his dick through his pants.

"Rose, we can´t…"

"We can" I said flashing him my man-eater smile as I pulled down his zipper and grapped a hold of his cock and started stroking it.

"We promised Alberta and Stan…" he started

"First of all, I didn't promise anything, you did, second what they don't know won´t hurt them but if you want me to stop, just say the word" I looked at Dimitri and smirked before I got down on my knees and took him in my mouth. He let out a quiet groan and I knew that I was gonna get my way with him.

I sucked him off until I couldn't wait anymore, I needed to feel him inside of me now. I stood up and our lips collided once again in a hungry kiss before he grapped me by the shoulders and turned me around so that I was facing the brick wall. He pulled down my yoga pants to my knees and entered me. I moaned and he started moving faster and deeper into me. I could hear people talking as they walked by the building and my moans were getting louder. He rammed into me and I couldn't keep quiet, Dimitri put his hand on my mouth and pulled my head back towards him.

"You need to be quiet, Rose" He whispered in my ear before he started kissing my neck. He moved his other hand from my waist to my pussy and started rubbing my clit and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to climax. I had to be quiet when all I wanted to do was scream out in pleasure, I bit his finger to stop myself from screaming as I reached an orgasm. He kept fucking me throw-out the orgasm and I could feel my legs start to shake. I heard him let out a quiet groan before he came inside of me. I leaned against the wall to try and catch my breath and Dimitri leaned against my back, He moved my hair away from my neck and kissed it.

"I love you" he whispered against my neck before planting another kiss on it.

**SOOOOO, what did you think? Should I continue or should I wait another year before I write the next chapter? ;)**


End file.
